


terrible, wonderful.

by mydearmoon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearmoon/pseuds/mydearmoon
Summary: Episode 2x09 One Last TimeA double drabble: missing scene between the kitchen and bedroom.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	terrible, wonderful.

* * *

Beth didn’t plan to invite Rio to her home. She has the money in her purse of course, but the terrible, wonderful lie, _“I don’t have it here,”_ formed itself so easily. She knows she ought to retract the statement and hand over his cut, the worse that will happen will be temporary embarrassment.

But the thing is, _she really doesn’t want to_.

So when they are standing on opposite sides of her kitchen, her, self-conscious and flustered, and him, curious and restrained, she’s not immediately sure how to answer when he asks, _“What am I doing here, Elizabeth?”_

His words, clear and direct, hang in the air. He’s watching her carefully, waiting for her next move. Beth can only breathe slowly, struggling to keep eye contact.

It’s when the buzz of his cellphone cuts the silence that her gaze drops, resting on the bird spread across his neck.

Before Rio has a chance to check his phone, she offers quickly, “I have a tattoo, too. If you want to see it.”

She is surprised to find Rio’s eyes soften in understanding. He silences his phone without looking, and pushes off against her kitchen cabinets.

“Okay, ma. Let’s go see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I'd love to know what their walk from the kitchen to her room was like :)


End file.
